Road trip
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Morgan is spending a long weekend out of the city with Reid. Warning rated 'M' for some hard smut! *DONE!*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note::** Wrote this awhile back but never posted it. Oh well its up now :D Please enjoy and R&R!  
><strong>~*~*~*~*~*~<strong>  
>The warm spring breeze infected the open road as FBI agent Derek Morgan was headed out for a weekend of relaxation. The car radio was booming with some tragic song from the 80's while he was trying to adjust the car's rear view mirror. Yet the joy of driving in the open road was paused with the ringing of Morgan's cell phone.<p>

"Let me guess, you miss me already" Morgan chuckled while answering his call.

"You wish big guy. Sitting here in all my lonesome, just wondering where you're headed too"  
>On the other line it was the B.A.U computer expert and good friend, Penelope Garcia.<p>

"Staying at a cabin for the weekend, I have a friend who's letting me borrow his place"

"Weekend getaway from the city, nice"

"Yea…"  
>Morgan continued to play around with the rear view mirror until it was finally placed just right. In that small space of refection, Morgan was able to get the view of his backseat passenger. A younger agent with his arms tied behind his back, his mouth closed with a ball gag and a certain piece of equipment vibrating intensely, penetrate his flesh.<p>

"Yep, it's going to be a great weekend…."

Reid continued to struggle playfully, soaking the backseat with his bodily fluids.  
><strong><br>THE END**


	2. The open road

**Authors Note::** I didn't really planned a 2 ch but people asked, messaged me and so….here it is! With music playing wildly, Morgan finds himself singing along-well sort of. For those of you who may not know, the song is "Eye of the tiger by Survivor" Link- www (DOT) youtube (DOT) com/watch?v=QEjgPh4SEmU (all one word, just add the dot . )  
>I encourage all readers to play the link while reading the fic, it just adds something new. ENJOY and R&amp;R please!<br>_**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>_  
><em>Rising up,<br>back on the street,  
>took my time, took my chances,<br>Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet…  
><em>  
>Morgan began to tap his hands over the steering wheel as music infected the whole car.<p>

_Just a man and his will to survive,  
>So many times, it happens to fast<br>you change your passion for glory,  
>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past<br>you must fight just to keep them alive…  
><em>  
>Soon enough the B.A.U member began to follow the tune by humming it softly. His hands grew a tighter grip on the wheel however as Morgan's legs started to loosen up.<p>

_It's the eye of the tiger,  
>it's the thrill of the fight…<br>_  
>The humming now became more of a low groan while Morgan leans back on his seat. The bigger man could feel a rush building up has his body tensed.<p>

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
>As the last known survivor stalks the prey in the night,<br>and he's watching us all in the  
>EYE of the tiger.<br>_  
>At this point a hissed breath escaped and a slight moan as Morgan removed one hand from the wheel and placed it over Reid's head. His fingers tangled with the other agent's hair while his moaning got louder.<p>

While filling up his car with gas just a few miles back, Morgan had no choice but to untie Reid.  
>The slender agent may have been fully dressed now but Morgan made sure the vibrator stayed put.<br>And once they left the gas station, those warm set of hungry lips began to service the driver of the car. All while in the open road.

"…God, kid…So glad you agreed to spend the weekend with me" The man said but just barely able to let the words out.

Then suddenly Morgan thrust his hips upward while his free hand shoved Reid deeper into his crotch area. Milky white seed shot up, right into Reid's exhausted mouth, his 5 senses all flaring up in bliss.

He gag for a bit, choked…but did it all with a smile.  
><strong><br>THE END  
><strong>_Would I add another ch? Unsure for now…_**  
><strong> 


	3. 1 in the morning

**Authors Note::**Wow, didn't think i`ll get this far but…I did! Ch 3 is here and its about time Reid had some power. Will there be a ch 4? Only time will tell. ENJOY and R&R please!  
><em><strong>~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<br>**_**  
><strong>The warm country air was welcoming, like stepping into a familiar place and even at 1 in the morning, it was comfortable. Of course in a setting like this night came with a feeling of being vulnerable, the darkness consumed the whole lake area and yet with Morgan, Reid felt secured.

Even at 1 in the morning the young off-duty agent was getting lost in a book. This was his way of relaxing, to find tranquilly-it was a job only a good story could do.  
>After all Reid had spent the day fixing up the lone cabin, settling in and of course, taking a very long (and much needed) bath. Morgan was helpful, even cooked dinner but had decided to turn in early.<p>

Even at 1 in the morning the muscled agent appeared so damn appetizing. Reid kept sifting his eyes from the book to the half naked sleeping man. The slender profiler wondered if maybe Morgan was really awake, waiting to catch him off-guard and...Reid was quick to get that idea out of his head. He was exhausted, sore even, from all that 'fun' they had on the road. Sex in the car, sex at the gas station, sex while driving, and sex in an open field…it was all just too much.  
>But damn it, it all felt so fucking good.<p>

Even at 1 in the morning Reid began to crave some attention. To lie in bed with a man who was wearing nothing more but white boxer-shorts was such a tease. Reid felt as if Morgan was mocking him…as if he knew the reaction that would come about.  
>Reid struggled with what to do. He was still sore, still recovering so to speak, but damn it…he can't just sit there with his tiny lamp and book in hand.<p>

Even at 1 in the morning Reid gave in. He carefully pulled the bed covers away from the sleeping Morgan and cautiously his boxer-shorts as well. The small piece of clothing tightly wrapped around Morgan's knees while Reid took hold of the sleeping flesh in-between Morgan's strong legs. The younger man's hot breath gave life to the soft man-hood.  
>Reid gently fondled the now awaking shaft while his eyes watched Morgan's face. He saw the change in the sleeping man's expressions, from being empty to a slight twitch in the eyebrow area and now with a somewhat open mouth. Reid went red in the face and while his hand remains happily with the cock, his reach forward and kissed Morgan.<p>

Even at 1 in the morning, F.B.I agent Spencer Reid wrapped his lips around the fully awaken man-hood. Like a greedy child with candy, he too gobbled the flesh, his tongue playfully running up and down the shaft. Reid's worn-out jaw and throat found new strength as he began to take more, his lips reaching right down to the base of the harden cock.

Even at 1 in the morning, Reid found himself gagging.  
>He found himself on top of a sleeping Morgan.<br>He placed lube on his sore hole.  
>And at 1 in the morning he guided Morgan's cock right into his lower opening.<p>

The soreness faded and pleasure sank in. Amusingly, Reid kept his eyes on Morgan's continuously twitching face. The sleeping man was licking his lips, his eyes daring not to open.

Even at 1 in the morning, Reid made sure Morgan was having good dreams.

THE END


	4. Fishing Trip

**Authors Note::** This fic takes place just a few hours after '1 in the morning'. And just for a little fun fact, a lot of the past ch's show very little dialogue because I wanted the focus to be on their…uh- physical relationship so now things are going to be a little different. Enjoy and please R&R!  
>UPDATED.<br>_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_  
><strong>6:46 AM<strong>  
>The early morning air was intoxicating as Morgan and Reid stood backside to each other under the rising sun on their tiny fishing boat (not so much as a fishing boat, more like an old row boat). And while one off duty agent was feeling well rested, the other was rather tired.<br>"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Morgan asked, half worried about his weary friend.  
>But Reid didn't respond, at least not right away, after all he blames Morgan for his late night 'escapades' and as such he only scoffed at the man.<p>

After a much needed yawn, something started to pull on Reid's fishing line and while Morgan grew in excitement the slender agent had a real hard time holding on.  
>"Don't let it go!" Morgan yelled as he dropped his own line in order to help Reid. His strong arms wrapped around the man, squeezing his thin frame.<br>Reid went red in the face. He couldn't help it; Morgan's touch just had such a strong effect on him.

"Come on!"  
>The enthusiasm in Morgan's voice was charming at best.<p>

And of course, as the fish line came rearing in-it was only a boot. In fact Reid had a pile of boots next to him and this; this was just one more for his collection. "…Would rather be inside with a book…" The younger man murmured.

Morgan just laughed while patting the boot collector on the back. "Keep trying kid".

Moments (and one more boot) later, Reid found himself wandering into Morgan's space. He watched carefully as the other man raised those strong shoulders of his and released the line.  
>Both in awe and doubt, Reid couldn't seen to understand why Morgan liked him so. Was it just the sex? Or-<br>"It's not like I'm an athlete…or…"  
>There was a hesitation in thought; Reid didn't want to believe he was just some blow-up doll.<p>

"Morgan…" Reid said nervously, blushing as the bigger man turned his attention away from the fishing rob and on to him.

"Yea?"

"So, you like girls…or…?"

There was a slight pause.

"What are you asking?" Morgan went serious.

At this point Reid was unable to face Morgan's graze.

"I'm just wondering if…"

"If I'm using you?"

The younger man nodded, worried about the answer he was about to get. And then he felt it, the warm embrace of Derek Morgan.

"You over-think too much you know what"

"It's a thing I do" Reid joked.

_**~*~*~**_

"You know…it's funny…I had a dream…like this last night"  
>Morgan was panting in-between words as little bits of sweat fell from his face and onto Reid's burning back.<p>

The younger man had his face on the soft pillow, his moans and cries muffled. As Morgan entered into his tender flesh Reid dug his fingernails into the bed. The wave of pleasure was over-whelming in fact, his toes were curling up.

"Reid…" Morgan started again, this time kissing the others neck. "Did I tell you…I'm glad you came with me"

For the rest of the night the sounds of moaning pleasure filled the lone cabin.

The End 


	5. Talking

_**And yet another chapter. Enjoy  
>~Horrorbaraz<strong>_  
><span><strong>~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~<strong>  
>The inside of the cabin was dark and cooled which was very welcoming for young Spencer Reid who has returned from a long hiking trip with Morgan. Without turning on a single light, the agent went right to the bedroom and crashed on the soft mattress. With hiking shoes still fasten, Reid closed his eyes hoping to rest, his face buried in the pillow but soon Morgan entered.<p>

"Just going to lay there?" Morgan had already removed his shoes and got into bed, lying next to Reid. "So you're just going to leave me to do all the work?" In a much softer tone of voice, agent Morgan ran his hand over Reid's hair, down to his neck till he reached the waist area.

"…I'm tired…" Reid said with half opened eyes.

"Really? Cause I'm not" Morgan leaned forward and kissed the back of Reid's neck.

The younger man felt his face go red as well as tightness within his pants. But still, he was exhausted and so he brushed Morgan off (which would make this the first time he has ever done such a thing). "Come on, I really am tired. Can't we just…talk?"

"Talk about what?" Morgan felt slightly irritated, but still he was carrying a raging hard-on.

"Talk about…I don't know, work?"

After that Reid buried his face back to the pillow.

There was a moment of silence and then Morgan began to run his fingers among Reid's soft hair again. "Well we could talk about…how good it feels to kiss, when our tongues met and start to…play"

Reid lifted his head from the pillow and turned to Morgan. "What are you doing?"

"You said we should talk, so I'm talking" Morgan grew a grin. "So, you know what else feels good? When I'm on top of you…our bare skin mingling in sweat and…"

"Stop it"

Morgan let out a chuckle. And in a lower voice, he continued. "How about when you suck my-"

"…Morgan, stop it" The young man went deeper red in the face. Slowly but surely he could feel himself giving in.

"How about when my finger opens you up? The sounds you make and that face…"

Reid buried his face back into the pillow, his hands however traveled down. Morgan took notice but was too busy enjoying the show. Soon enough Reid turned over and undid his pants.  
>Panting, Reid was ruthless to his already sore body.<p>

"…Reid…" Morgan called out softy. "Feeling better?"

Morgan lifted the others shirt and bit softy on those pink tender nipples. Meanwhile the younger agent went on stimulating himself.

"Let's see it Reid…let it out" Morgan then began to kiss the red face agent.

Reid stared to speed up, his pulsating member leaking heavily. The view was too much for Morgan to handle; he greedily wrapped his lips around the other's harden cock.

Reid's eye widen at the view of Morgan licking and slurping up his member. He kept his voice low but was slowly but surely reaching climax… 


	6. Smile for the Camera

**Authors Note:** And so it's time to put an end to this fic. This is done in Morgan's P.O.V *point of view* Enjoy and please, R&R!  
><span><strong>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<br>**  
>"Ca-can you put that away…?"<p>

Somehow I was hoping he wouldn't notice the camera. I just couldn't resists pulling it out and filming the young guy, he's just so cute. Plus the haircut of his fits him good, never really thought about it till now.

"Morgan…I thought I told you to put that a-away…"

"But you look so good on film. It really captures how good you are with your tongue…"

I poked a joke at him, I can't help it, he gets all red in the face and looks at me with those eyes…But I know he really likes it. Just like how he likes it when I shove my hip forward (Drilling into his skull, as he calls it). Sure his eyes water and he gags but then Reid starts twitching and damn, it really boosts' his energy.

"Yea…just like that Reid…God you're so good…"

I record the thin white stream that dripped down from his lips to his chin. I couldn't help but bend down and kiss him. For a moment, while our tongues played around, I realized how I can really taste myself in his lips.  
>I place the camera on the bed while I helped the-know-it-all up on his feet. I wonder if he's sore in the knees.<p>

"Our last night in the cabin… Smile for the camera Reid"

Without saying anything he clawed into bed, his bare self exposed fully for my camera. My fingers played on his lower back before reaching for his balls. I record his reaction as I lug on them lightly, his voice just filling my ears with delight.

"This is the hottest thing ever. Just think how the guys at the B.A.U would act if they saw this…Bet Garcia would be so jealous…"

"…Sh-shut up…"

"Getting red with embarrassment?

I zoom in on Reid's cute face, and then I follow as his fingers began to play with his body. And soon enough he shoves those fingers inside him.

"You want it that bad?"

I'm teasing him again, oops.

"…Morgan…Please…Just…sti-stick it in"

God, I love this guy.

**THE ENDDD  
><strong>  
><em>Epilogue:<br>_The gentle breeze filled the car with it's much needed cool air while Reid sat in the back reassuring that everything was packed.

"Why are you checking the bags Reid? Don'tca trust me?" The driver looked up at the rear view mirror, watching the other man remove their assortment of 'toys'. "You thinking of putting on a little show for me while I drive?"

"…I'm just chec- THE CAMERA'S NOT HERE!"

**The end…again.  
><strong> 


End file.
